Tragedy Strikes
by True Heaven
Summary: Two years after the events of Doc, Life in Gaia has gone back to normal. But when Tifa Lockhart goes missing Cloud's world starts to fall apart. Cloti. R&R On Hold.
1. No not again

**Tragedy Strikes**

No, Not Again

The sun was setting in the city of Edge, the streets were slowly becoming deserted. All that could be heard was the wind whistling and the sound of an engine running. A bike was speeding through the streets towards a bar, it's rider was a tall blond dressed in dark clothes. As he slowly reached his destination. Pulling to a stop, the rider kicked the stand of his bike down and dismounted. Wind blew past him, strands of hair whipping past his face .He made his way towards a shabby-looking building with a sign labeled "7th Heaven" posted above the door. His right hand reached towards the sliver door handle and turned it, warm air rushing into his face. As he takes a step into the building he was greeted by warm arms. The owners were a boy with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes, and a girl with brown braided hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome home Cloud," they both said in unison.

"Hi, Denzel and Marlene," Cloud replied, "how are you?"

"We've had a great day," Marlene answered.

"Yeah, we had a fun time, but we missed you," Denzel added.

"Sorry Denzel, how about I take tomorrow off?" Cloud asked reveling two presents to the children. " I also bought you this."

Denzel and Marlene both took one presents each. Denzels present was long and skinny, Marlene's present was a rectangular shape. They both opened the box and found a toy sword and a doll.

"Thanks Cloud," Denzel said swinging his new sword. "Can you show me how to use it?"

"Sure I'll show you how to use a sword," Cloud replied ruffling his hair.

"Thank you so much Cloud," Marlene said hugging Cloud.

"No problem Marlene," Cloud replied placing her down, " Why won't you two play with your new toys in your room."

"Sure," they both said in unison before running towards their rooms.

His azure eyes searched the bar and found her, her chocolate brown hair and her wine colored eyes. He walked around the bar, heading towards her. She turned around and smiled, " Welcome back Cloud."

"Hey Tifa, "he said stopping in front of her.

"Hi Cloud," she said leaning on the counter. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am," Cloud replied.

Tifa goes into the kitchen to heat up the food, when she came back she asked, "So what did you give them?"

"What do you mean, I didn't give them anything," Cloud replied walking over to the other side of the counter and started eating.

"Come on Cloud, I saw you give them something," she said now staring at he's deep blue eyes.

"_Oh , no don't look, don't look into those eyes," _ Cloud thought as he tried to pry his eyes from looking into hers, but there was no use something about those eyes those wine eyes were so irresistible.

"Ok, ok I just gave them Marlene a doll and Denzel a sword," he said muttering the last word.

"Oh ok," Tifa said. "Wait, did you just you say you gave Denzel a sword?"

"Yeah," he replied playing with his food._ "Wait did I forget to tell her that it's only a toy? Great now she'll get all worried."_

"Cloud, why the hell did you do that for? Do you know what he might do with it?" she asked, now yelling at him.

"_Oh great she's worried, but she dose look cute when she's worried, wait since when did I think she was cute? I haven't thought of her like that since I was a kid, I mean I'm in love with Aerith right? But then again I did love Tifa. I still do love Tifa right? But she desevers someone better than me. What if she gets hurt and it was because of me? I don't want anything to happen to her. I don't want her to get hurt. Maybe I should_……_"_ "Cloud, are you even listening to me?" Tifa asked, breaking his thoughts. "He can cut something."

"Teef……." he tried but was cut off. "Cloud don't you get it he can hurt someone!"

"Tifa, I would never give Denzel a real sword," he started but was interrupted again.

"He can kill himself with a sword…. Wait it's not real?" she asked coking her head.

"Yeah, I gave him a toy sword." he stated. "I forgot to mention that."

"Cloud how could you forget to mention," she said, punching him in the arm.

He winced because of the pain, _"Ouch, she punches hard." _

"Sorry Teef," Cloud said looking at the ground, holding his left arm.

"It's ok Cloud," she said staring at him.

"Umm, it's getting late," he started, staring into her wine colored eyes. "Umm… Goodnight Teef."

"Goodnight Cloud," she said, watching him walk away.

"Oh, Tifa I'm going to take the day off tomorrow," he said smiling before heading up the stairs.

"Ok, Cloud," Tifa said as she watched him walk up the stairs. _"That smile, he has one of the most beautiful smiles. Why can't I tell him? I have to tell him how much I care. I'll tell him soon, maybe tomorrow,"_ she thought, as she continued to clean up.

"_No, not again." A tall blond draped in dark clothes stood in what looks like a angelic white room. His squinting azure eyes darting, in the endless white. A firm but gentle voice breaks the deathening silence of the blinding atmosphere. _

"_Cloud," it called. "Cloud were are you?" _

_He finds himself falling, falling into any endless void. Everything around him was pitch black, everything was silent. "Cloud," it called again. "Cloud where are you? Why aren't you here?" _

_The voice disappeared but was soon replaced by a scream. _

Cloud awoke and found himself in his bed breathing heavily. "No not again, not an other nightmare about her."

**A/n ok so this is my first fanfic, I know it's short but I hope you like it, I'll try to get the second chapter done soon. Please Review.**


	2. You Love Her, Don't You

**Ok so yes I know that it's been a long time since I posted this up so sorry it took so long .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7.**

**Tragedy Strikes**

**You Love Her, Don't You**

The sky was a clear blue with no cloud in sight. In the bar Cloud relaxed on a chair, thankful for his day-off with the kids. Tifa had gone off earlier to go get supplies so he was left to tend to the bar as well. He looked out the window at the various people who walked the streets in the warm weather. _What a beautiful day, a perfect day to go out._

"Marlene be quiet he might hear you," a voice said.

"You can come out now, I know your there," Cloud said, his gaze moving from the window to the bar.

"Aww, how did you know we were hiding here?" Denzel asked, as he got up from his hiding spot.

"I can hear you two whispering," Cloud replied.

"Lets play something else, ok Cloud?" Marlene asked.

"Alright, what do you want to play?" he questioned, getting off his chair to face the children.

"I want to play with my new sword," Denzel replied.

"Hey how about me?" Marlene asked.

"How about you and Denzel go play with your friends outside," Cloud cut in.

"Ok," both children said in unison. Marlene ran outside while Denzel went upstairs, he returned with his toy sword.

"What are you going to do with that?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to show my friends what you bought me," he replied cheerfully, running after Marlene.

Returning to his seat Cloud's mind drifted to a certain brunette. _I can't let anything happen to her. I have to tell her soon, before it's too late. _The sound of children could be heard outside the bar. Cloud turned his gaze to the window and saw Denzel showing off his sword to his friends._ Hmm Tifa won't be back for at least an hour, I should go now. _

As he arose the sound of the phone rang through the house. Sighing Cloud walked up to his room and answered the phone. "Strife delivery service."

"HIYA CLOUD!" a voice screamed through the phone.

Cloud cringed as he put some distance from the phone. Once things seemed safe he cautiously placed his ear to the receiver. "Geez Yuffie, did you have sugar today?"

"No!" Yuffie yelled.

Cloud pulled the phone away hoping he won't go deaf. "It doesn't sound like it," Cloud muttered under his breathe.

"What did you say?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he replied. "Yuffie you had sugar didn't you?"

"I didn't have sugar O.K!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"But you did," a low voice contoured.

"Geez Vinnie, you scared me there!" Yuffie yelled . "Why do you always do that?"

"….."

"Oh, now you won't talk!"

"Umm Yuffie, so why did you call?" Cloud asked.

"Huh….oh that! I just wanted to talk to Tifa, is she there?"

" No, she left earlier to get some groceries." he answered.

"Oh….ok,"

"Sorry she won't be here for an other hour." Cloud said.

"Wait! Cloud can I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure," he answered.

"Ok so….do you like Tifa?" Yuffie asked.

"Umm…why do you want to know if I like Tifa or not?" Cloud asked, feeling heat flush his face.

"Just answer the question!" Yuffie yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Believe me Cloud she has ways of finding out," Vincent added, remembering the time Yuffie found him hugging a cute stuffed kitty.

"Ok… I l-like Ti-Tifa," Cloud admitted, at the thought of Yuffie reviling his deep dark secrets.

"But you don't just like her, do you? You love her." Yuffie continued.

"No way I'm not answering your question," Cloud yelled_, where the heck does she get these idea's_.

"Oh ok….so I guess you don't want Tifa to find out about your unhealthy obsession with a supermodel who shall remind nameless."

"No way!" he yelled into the phone. "I won't answer that question even if my life depended on it!"

"Aww, Cloud, you ruined it," Yuffie said, a frown forming on her face. "Fine but can I ask you one more question?"

"Fine." he replied.

"Ok so….since you my like or even love Tifa when are you going to ask her to marry you?" she asked, a huge grin now on her face.

"W-what?" Cloud said hyperventilating, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Did she just asked me when I'm going to ask Tifa to marry me?_ "Yuffie where that heck did you get that idea?"

"I don't know, it's just you two would make a perfect couple," she answered, as her grin grew larger. "So when are you going to ask?"

"Yuffie don't you have to do something right now?" Vincent asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I forgot that I had to train with my father." Yuffie said. "Aww but Cloud still hasn't answered my question."

"Do you really want to kept waiting?" Vincent asked, hoping to save Cloud from the hyper-active ninja.

"Fine, but Cloud you still have to answer my question sooner of later," she added, before Cloud heard a door close.

"Thanks a lot Vincent," Cloud said, sighing as the ninja left. _"Where the heck dose Yuffie get these crazy idea's. But I can't tell her that I like Tifa, let alone tell her that I'm in love with my best friend._

"No problem Cloud," Vincent replied ina monotone voice. "But you know she'll find out sooner or later?"

"Yeah, I know," Cloud replied, as he imagined Yuffie telling Tifa about. "Well I got to go, Thanks again Vincent."

Cloud placed that phone on its base, he left the room and walked down the stairs. Once he went through the front door he looked around for any trace of Denzel or Marlene. He spotted Denzel showing off his sword and called him over.

"Yes Cloud," Denzel said, walking up to his hero.

"Denzel I'm going out for awhile, so I want you to watch the house. Ok?" Cloud asked.

"Ok Cloud," Denzel replied.

Cloud walked over to Fenrir and started the bike. He road off through the streets of Edge, feeling the wind through his blond bangs.

-------

The sun shone brightly over the city, Tifa had just finished getting the supplies needed. As she walked down the streets of Edge she paused and gazed at the bright sun. _Hmm I finished an hour early. I have just enough time to do one more thing. _She then continued to walk down the city streets.

-------

A tall blonde entered the jewelry store. He slowly examines the large variety of rings, taking into consideration which ring is the one.

Behind the counter a pair of brown eyes watched as the blond searched the glass cases containing the rings. He approached the blonde and asked, "Can I help you sir?"

"Huh….oh I'm looking for an engagement ring," he responded, as a man with neat brown hair walked over.

"Do you have anything in mind?" the sales clerk asked.

"Umm…I'm looking for something with a rose." he replied, his gaze still on the glass case containing the rings.

"I think that we may have some rings that fit your description." the sales clerk said, as he left the room.

When the sales clerk came back, he was carrying several ring on top a tray. The blonde turned his attention to the brunette as he made his way towards him. The sales clerk placed the tray on top of the glass case, "Here you are sir."

"Thank you," the blonde replied, gazing a the tray carrying the rings.

The blonde picked up each ring, examining each detail. Then something caught his eye, he reached over and picked it up. _This is perfect, _he thought to him self. It was a simple band, with a rose carved on the silver surface, but it was the inscription that made it perfect. It was just four simple words, but the meaning of those four words meant so much for him. Those four words mean so much, 'Forever till the end', it showed his love for her. That he would do anything for her even if it meant his life was on the line, that he would be with her till the very end.

"This one is perfect," the blonde said to the sales clerk, handing over to him.

"Great choice," the sales clerk said, taking a small case out and carefully placing the ring inside, then placed the case in a bag. "It comes to 25,000 gils ."

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, and paid the 25,000 gils. "Thanks," the blonde said as he reached over to grab the bag and left.

-------

Tifa entered the familiar church, the sunlight raining down on her through the holes in the roof. She slowly makes her way to the pool in the middle of the church. Her fingers trailing along the few pews left in the church, she reached the center of the church and kneels at the edge of the pool. _How am I going to tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? _She gently touches the surface of the water, causing ripples to move through out the pool.

"What am I going to do?" Tifa said sighing.

"What do you mean?" an angelic voice questioned.

"Aerith?" Tifa asked surprised, as she felt a someone behind her. She looked at her surrounding everything was white, beneath her were flowers.

"Hello Tifa, how is everyone?" Aerith asked.

"Everyone's doing fine, Cid and Shera are still together. Vincent is still the same, Barret visits Marlene more often. Marlene and Denzel are still their fun loving selves and Yuffie is still her hyper-active ninja self," Tifa replied smiling.

"And Cloud?" Aerith questioned.

Tifa's smile quickly faded at the sound of Clouds name. "He's doing fine…"

Tifa fell silent, the thought of her feelings towards the spiky hair swordsman, how he may not feel the same way, crossed her mind. "He spends time with Marlene and Denzel more often. He spends more time at home. He smiles more…."

"That's good," Aerith said smiling.

Tifa didn't hear a single word Aerith said. _What am I going to do? I mean I love him right? But does he love me?_ Tifa tipped her head up, staring at the sky.

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked.

"Huh? N-no nothing wrong," Tifa replied smiling.

"Come on Tifa, I know something's up." Aerith said, turning to face her.

"No…really there's nothing wrong," Tifa reassured her. _Should I ask her? What if it's true?_

"Tifa?"

Tifa brushed her hand against a flower subconsciously, staring into the endless white that surrounds her.

"Tifa are you okay?" Aerith asked, concerned for friend.

"Hmm…y-yeah I'm ok," Tifa replied, staring at the flower.

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked. "It's Cloud isn't it?"

Tifa just sat there, silent, not knowing if she should tell Aerith about her feelings for Cloud.

"Tifa if you love Cloud, tell him."

Tifa's eyes widened, _How does she know I love Cloud? _"But he's in love with you," she mumbled.

Aerith stared at her friend, she knew that Tifa loved Cloud, but she all so knew Tifa would never admit it.

"Hey, What's up?" a cheerful voice said, behind the two girls.

They both looked up to see a grinning Zack. Zack stared down at the two girls, Aerith facing Tifa ,and Tifa with her back to Aerith. Zack noticed that both where staring at him, not just staring but glaring.

"Zack leave!" Aerith yelled.

"Fine…whatever," Zack said, turning to leave.

"Sorry about Zack," Aerith said.

"No it's ok," Tifa replied, shaking her head.

"But Tifa, don't you get it Cloud never really loved me, it was more like a sisterly love," Aerith said. " Tifa, he's not in love with me…but with you."

_Cloud's in love with me? But I thought he loved Aerith. Could this be true? I mean, I love Cloud. But could he love me? _Tifa thought, her mind spinning with questions.

"Aerith, I g-got to go," Tifa said, getting up to leave.

"Okay Tifa," Aerith replied, also getting up to leave.

Tifa suddenly found herself back at the church, near the end of the pool. She made her way to the door, with what Aerith told her still fresh in her mind, and opened it.

"Well, well ,well it took you long enough Miss. Lockhart," A deep voice said.

-------

**Well there you have it, so was it ok? So I'll try to get it sooner. R&R.**


End file.
